Last Chance
by Lupe Pocito Cullen
Summary: A Alice en el colegio le hacen bullying y al llegar a casa tiene que soportar el maltrato de su madre, que pasara cuando Jasper llegue a su vida, ¿superaran los obstaculos o se rendiran?-One Shoot para el concurso "StopViolence"


**N/A: Los personajes son de S.P y las historia es mia! :)**

* * *

"Es posible destruir a una persona con palabras, miradas, sobrentendidos: eso es la violencia perversa o el acoso moral".

_MarieFrance__Hirigoyen_

"La violencia es el último refugio de incompetente".

_Asimov, Isaac_

Mi vida debía ser perfecta, claro al tener unos padres de clase alta, buena casa, buenos autos, pero no es así. A los ojos de cualquiera se podría decir que soy la típica chica, popular, con dinero, pero la verdad es que nada es como parase. Mi nombre es Alice Brandon vivo en Biloxi, Mississippi, en uno de los vecindarios más caros de toda la ciudad y tengo 19 años. Soy bajita, delgada como un duendecillo de facciones finas y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso y tengo ojos verdes que al mi parecer no son muy atractivos. Estudio en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de todo el país. Claro, deben pensar lo tiene todo, familia, dinero, colegio y "amigos", pues la verdad no es así, mi vida apesta. Mis padres después de casarse muy jóvenes tuvieron a una hija llamada Cynthia, mi hermana y unos cinco años después me tuvieron a mí. Cynthia tenía una larga melena color negro y unos profundos ojos azules, ella era muy optimista y alegre, las dos éramos muy unidas, mejores amigas en verdad, pero todo cambio cuando ella entro a la secundaria, su personalidad cambio radicalmente ya no era la chica alegre ahora era una chica amarga y no hablaba con nadie, la verdad nunca supe lo que le paso, unos meses después mi madre engaño a mi padre con el mejor amigo de este, fue un golpe muy duro para nosotras mis padres constantemente peleaban pero nunca se divorciaron, ya que temían que su reputación de "buena familia" se viniera abajo. Años después seguían las constantes peleas, mi hermana y yo, no nos hablamos, éramos como desconocidas. Recuerdo que un día mi padre se fue a trabajar después de que él y mi madre discutieron tan fuertemente que mi padre la golpeó, fue muy duro asimilar eso, recuerdo que mi madre subió a su cuarto y se encerró ahí toda la tarde, yo estaba en el patio de atrás cuando escuche un grito proveniente de el cuarto de Cynthia, subí y vi a mi madre gritando y llorando en la puerta, entre y lo que vi fue aterrador, Cynthia se había suicidado, ella se había ahorcado fue algo horrible, mi madre llamo a la ambulancia pero de nada servía ella ya había muerto, eso fue espantoso. Después de la muerte de Cynthia todo fue de mal en peor, mi madre me culpaba a mí de su muerte, alegando que yo nunca estuve para ella y que nunca la ayude, mi padre golpeaba a mi madre constantemente ya que ella lo engañaba muy seguido y él lo que hacía era ir a emborracharse con sus amigos. Prácticamente mi vida apesta, después de entrar a la secundaria todos me apodaron "la hermana suicida" por ser la hermana de Cynthia. Nadie se juntaba conmigo era alguien que prefería estar sola con gente hipócrita y falsa.

Me encontraba sentada en el pupitre de mi clase de historia, el profesor llego y comenzó a dar la clase, minutos después alguien toco a la puerta. Yo estaba sumida en mi mundo, hasta que escuche murmullos y suspiros de parte del grupo femenino, voltee a ver al frente y literalmente mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, ahí parado enfrente del pizarrón había un chico, mas o menos de mi edad, pelo rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa muy encantadora.

Chicos y chicas él es un nuevo alumno transferido desde Texas, por favor denle una cálida bienvenida a…―dejo la frase inconclusa el profesor

―Jasper Whitlock― contesto él con una hermosa sonrisa

―Ok, Jasper por favor tome asiento― le indico el profesor. Todas las chicas se estaban acomodando el cabello y otras echándose brillo en los labios. Yo solo rodé los ojos y solté unas risitas por lo bajo.

Después de eso escuche que el pupitre al lado se movía, subí la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos color azul hipnotizantes.

―¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ― pregunto amablemente Jasper, yo solo asentí levemente sonrojada y él me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Todas las chicas estaban asombradas y enojadas, pero la que en realidad me asusta era María, una chica alta, melena larga negra ondulada, y unos ojos café oscuros. Ella era la reina del colegio tenia a todos a su merceda junto con sus dos mejores amigas Netty y Lucy. María me miraba de forma intimidante y furiosa, yo solo agache la mirada, y puse atención a la clase. Toda la hora de historia, la pase hablando con Jasper, en verdad era muy buena persona y era muy cómodo hablar con él, claro no faltaban las miradas amenazantes de todas, y en especial de María. A la hora de receso me senté en mi habitual mesa, una al fondo donde yo era la única que me sentaba. Minutos después siento que alguien se sienta a la par mía, y para mi sorpresa era Jasper quien me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, la pasamos hablando animadamente todo el receso, después que tocaran nos dirigimos a clases, el entro a física y yo fui al baño a lavarme las manos. Justo después de entrar María, Netty y Lucy entraron, Netty trabo la puerta y Lucy me quito la mochila y saco todos mis cuadernos y los tiro al suelo y le aventó su judo de naranja, yo solo la quede viendo feo, y ella me dio una cachetada que no me dolió ya estaba acostumbrada de eso, ya que los últimos cuatro años siempre ha sido igual. María se acerco amenazadoramente y me jalo el cabello y me tiro al suelo, me golpee muy fuertemente contra la pared.

―Mira estúpida, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Jasper, ¿entendiste? ―me grito muy furiosa María― El es mío y de nadie mas y no dejare que una perra como tú me lo quite― me dio una fuerte cachetada, esta si fue muy dura tanto que me rompió el labio al lado derecho

―¿Y que si no lo hago? ― le dije desafiándola, fue la primera vez que le respondí, ella le asintió a Lucy y Netty

―Pues te ira mucho peor que todos estos años― dijo sombríamente ella, Lucy y Netty se acercaron y me levantaron del suelo jalándome el pelo, yo solo grite y Netty me golpeo en el estomago así ahogando el grito que iba yo a emitir. María se acerco y me golpeo en la cara, Lucy y Netty me sostenían muy fuerte de los brazos tanto que no los sentía, Lucy y Netty me soltaron y me tiraron muy fuerte al suelo, María vino y me pateo muchas veces en el estomago, yo en ese instante pensé que me iban a matar, pero yo no tenía tanta suerte para que eso sucediera. ― Y esto es para que aprendas que aquí nosotras mandamos y si no te alejas de Jasper para la próxima te ira mucho peor

Dicho esto ellas se fueron, no sin antes darme una cachetada cada una. Después de unos minutos logre levantarme temblando, me acerque al espejo y no lo podía creer, mi labio en la parte derecha sangraba, tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, mis brazos estaban llenos de moretones y mi estomago estaba peor aún, tenía muchos moretones y heridas. Agarre mis cuadernos y los metí en la mochila, agarre un pañuelo que llevaba y lo humedecí con agua, quite todo rastro de sangre y salí al ver que no había nadie en los pasillos, corrí hacia mi casillero y lo abrí, saque de allí un suéter con capucha y me puse mi chaqueta, agarre las llaves de mi casa y me fui del colegio, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado. Camine por las calles con la cabeza gacha, al rato comenzó a llover, y mis lagrimas caían sin cesar de mi rostro. Tarde mucho en llegar a mi vecindario ya que quedaba a las fueras de la ciudad. Al llegar a mi casa entre y todo el personal se me quedo viendo extrañada mente, ya que mis clases terminaban dentro de un par de horas y yo no soy el tipo de chica que se fuga del colegio, corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta y me encerré en mi baño, llore como nunca, llore porque mis padres ya ni se interesaban en mi ni en mi bienestar solo les importaba el dinero y las apariencias, llore porque no tenía a mi hermana para consolarme, llore porque odiaba el colegio, y llore porque ya nunca podría ser amiga de Jasper. Después de unas horas de llanto, me lave mi rostro y busque entre mi cajita de cosméticos qué nunca había utilizado y busque la vanidad, me eche en los moretones que tenía en la cara y todas las heridas, no quería que nadie se enterara de eso. La verdad es que María esta vez fue muy ruda, ella siempre me daba cachetadas, jalaba el pelo o me botaba, pero nunca me había golpeado como hoy lo hizo. Yo no quería que eso se volviera a repetir, así que la única solución es que nunca mas le vuelva a dirigir la palabra a Jasper, con ese pensamiento en la mente Salí del baño, ya que mi madre me llamaba para la cena, fui a cenar ya que no había almorzado por estar encerrada en el baño. Esa cena fue la mas horrible, mis padres discutían como nunca y mi padre en algún momento le dio una fuerte cachetada a mi madre, ella solo lo miro indignada y se fue a su habitación, mi padre salió de la casa y se fue. Yo solo cerré la boca, y me fui directo a mi habitación, me cambie, al rato de haberme acostado escuche la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse fuertemente, voltee a ver y vi que era mi madre, se le notaba que había estado llorando, se acerco a mí, me agarro fuertemente del brazo, y yo solo gemí por el dolor que este me causaba.

―¡Tu, tu eres la única razón por la que tu padre y yo discutimos, sabes ¿Por qué?, porque tu padre me culpa a mí de la muerte de Cynthia, el cree que si yo le hubiera puesto atención ella no se hubiera suicidado, pero aquí la única culpable eres tú, pequeña ratera, tu y porque tu no le pusiste atención a ella no la escuchaste y solo te preocupabas por ti misma nunca estuviste ahí para ella, eres una maldita egoísta, ahora tu padre me odia! ―me grito furiosa y me dio una fuerte cachetada, me quede sorprendida ya que ella nunca me había hablado así y mucho menos me había golpeado, mis lagrimas caían sin parar por mi cara

―¡Claro que no, tú tienes la maldita culpa, porque tu como su madre nunca estuviste para ella, no la cuidaste como una madre debería hacer, y si mi padre te odia es porque tu lo engañaste con su mejor amigo!― le grite furiosa estaba harta que me culpara a mi por la muerte de mi hermana y del odio de mi padre, ella en respuesta me dio otra cachetada en el mismo sitio donde María me había dado, la herida que se había curado, volvió a sangrar

―¡A mí no hables con ese tono niña, a mi me respetas! ―dicho esto me agarro del brazo y me tiro a mi cama― ¡Estas castigada por el resto de tu maldita vida! ―después de gritarme, cerro fuertemente la puerta y apago la luz, yo solo llore y llore toda la noche, mi vida se volvió un caos, ahora no solo debía soportar el maltrato en el colegio, sino que también de parte de mi madre.

Por la mañana me bañe, y me dolía todo el cuerpo, me vestí con el uniforme del colegio que consistía con una falda hasta la rodilla, una camisa manga larga y suéter con la insignia del colegio. Salí del cuarto, agarre una manzana y me fui caminando hasta el colegio, no quería hablar con nadie. Llegue al colegio, me fui directo al casillero, guarde las llaves de la casa y metí mi chaqueta.

―Hola Alice―me saludo con una enorme sonrisa Jasper, yo solo lo quede viendo y aparte la mirada, en eso paso María y me quedo viendo amenazadoramente, Jasper al ver que no le contestaba me miro preocupado ―¿Estás bien?

―Si―respondí secamente y me fui dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y preocupado

Asi paso toda la maldita semana, yo ignorando completamente a Jasper, María siguiéndolo y mirándome amenazadoramente, y con mis padres, bueno mi madre y yo ya no nos hablábamos, y mi padre casi no lo veía ya que por su trabajo viajaba mucho y hablamos muy poco.

Estaba cambiándome mi uniforme cuando el timbre sonó, mi madre estaba ocupada, me cambie rápido, me puse un short, una camisa y un suéter, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Me quede completamente estática, Jasper estaba parado en la entrada de mi casa iba con el uniforme me quede sorprendida. El entro así como nada, y me quedo viendo fijamente.

―Vete―le dije fríamente, viendo al suelo

―No―dijo firmemente, alce la cabeza, y nos quedamos viendo―Tengo que hablar contigo

―Vete, ahora mismo

Te dije que no me iré hasta que hablemos― Jasper era muy testarudo, yo solo lo mire cansadamente. Escuche que alguien venia, me asuste mucho, agarre a Jasper de la mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica, ignore esto, y subimos rápidamente las escaleras directo a mi habitación

Ok, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―le dije cansadamente

Quiero que me expliques el por que me ignoras

Yo...yo solo…Emm―le dije nerviosa, no quería que el supiera la verdad de el por que lo ignoraba. Oí que alguien venia, me asuste mucho y Jasper solo se escondió en el armario que había en mi habitación. Mi madre entro tambaleándose y me miro amenazadoramente, se acerco y olía a alcohol, me jalo del palo y me empujo a la cama, yo solo mire preocupadamente al armario donde Jasper estaba escondido no quería que el viera esto.

¡Tu, ¿Quién diablos era el que tocaba la maldita puerta?! ―me pregunto mi madre exaltada

Na…di...e―le dije nerviosa, ella solo me dio una cachetada que me dolió mucho

¡No me mientas ratera! ―y me dio otra cachetada tan fuerte que me rompió otra vez el labio y me salía mucha sangre, yo a estas alturas estaba llorando

No era nadie―susurre nerviosa

¡Tu estúpida! ―me iba a dar otra cachetada pero el teléfono de la casa sonó, ella solo me miro con odio y salió de mi cuarto, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Me puse en posición fetal en mi cama y me puse a llorar en silencio, después escuche que la puerta del armario se abría, y alguien se sentaba en mi cama y me abrazo. Era obvio que era Jasper el que me estaba abrazando, llore por unos minutos

Perdón―le dije suavemente y él me miro extrañada mente ―Perdón, por haberte ignorado todo este tiempo pero es que es mejor que no seamos amigos

No te preocupes―me dijo cariñosamente― Todo va a estar bien

¿Por qué? ―dije suavemente mirándolo directo a los ojos, y él me miro interrogativamente― ¿Por qué eres tan cariñoso y tan bueno conmigo, cuando yo te trate tan mal?

Fácil, porque aunque tu digas que es mejor que no seamos amigos, yo ya te considero como mi amiga, y los amigos siempre están ahí cuando mas los necesites―murmuro él. Yo solo lo abrace fuertemente y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas, no lo sé, pero con Jasper yo me sentía segura, el me hacia olvidar todos mi problemas, me hacía sentir que yo era única y especial.

Después de unas cuantas horas Jasper se tuvo que ir a su casa, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y me prometió que me pasaría a buscar para ir al colegio juntos. En ese momento no pensé con claridad los posibles problemas que llegarían a pasar si nos íbamos juntos.

A la mañana siguiente me levante, me bañe, me vestí y me peine como siempre lo hacía. Baje las escaleras para ir a desayunar en el comedor. Desayune lo mas rápido posible, me fui a lavar los dientes y me di una última mirada al espejo. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras tocaron el timbre, me apresure para abrir y era Jasper con una encantadora sonrisa, le avise a nana que ya me iba al colegio, ella solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado, nana es como mi verdadera madre, ella trabaja para nosotros desde que yo tenía prácticamente pañales.

Salí de mi casa junto con Jasper por petición mía nos fuimos caminando hasta el colegio, ya que así podríamos hablar con mas calma. Jasper muy caballerosamente me llevaba la mochila. En todo el camino yo no paraba de hablar, me sentía yo misma junto a él, hablábamos de cosas sin sentidos, de nuestras películas, música favoritas, deportes, hasta que el me pregunto lo de mis padres, le conté todo desde el suicido de mi hermana hasta el porqué mi madre me pegaba, no se pero con el siento que puedo confiar ciegamente, siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace muchos años.

Al llegar al colegio todos nos miraron extrañados y sorprendidos, y no es por mucho, ya que Jasper en estos días se ha ganado mucha popularidad, juega en el equipo de básquetbol y es uno de los mejores, tanto que el entrenador lo quiere nombre el capitán del equipo, y claro después aparece con "la hermana suicida", eso arruinara su reputación. Al mencionarle yo eso, el dijo que no le importaba, que me prefería a mi antes que su "reputación", yo solo lo pude abrazar por todo lo que a echo por mí.

Nos fuimos a nuestra primera clase matemática, odia la matemática. Nos sentamos juntos y toda la clase nos la pasamos hablando y él me explicaba en los ejercicios que no le entendía. Durante la clase María solo me miraba con odio, y eso me daba escalofríos ya que recordé su amenaza, pero la verdad es que soportaría todo eso con tal de estar junto a Jasper. El día paso sin complicaciones ya que no me separaba ni un minuto de Jasper, tenía miedo de que la promesa de María se cumpliera, pero la verdad es que ella ni siquiera se acerco solo me observaba de lejos y eso me daba escalofríos.

Todas las semanas transcurrieron normales, ya era una rutina, Jasper y yo nos íbamos juntos al colegio, los martes y jueves nos quedábamos por la tarde, ya que el tenia practica de basquetbol y yo estaba en un taller de teatro, yo era la encargada de los trajes, cuando mis talleres se cancelaban me quedaba a ver jugar a Jasper, ya que a él le encantaba que yo lo viera practicar. María no mostro señales de que me iba a ser algo, la verdad es que ya hasta me hablaba, de un hola, un como estas y un adiós, no pasaba, al parecer a Jasper le gusta María, pero él no me lo quiere decir. La verdad es que me dolería mucho si Jasper le llega a pedir a María ser su novia, el es mi mejor amigo y debo admitir que quisiera ser mas que eso pero al parecer el no piensa lo mismo.

Hoy era martes y Jasper me acompaño a mi taller pero se tuvo que ir porque su madre lo llamo urgentemente me prometió que iba a regresar y nos iríamos juntos a mi casa, el hoy no tubo practica ya que ayer fue la semifinal de basquetbol y nuestro equipo gano. Mi taller de teatro ya había acabado y yo estaba esperando afuera a Jasper, pero me dieron ganas de ir al baño así que fui, cuando yo me estaba arreglando mi cabello, María, Betty y Lucy entraron al baño, me pareció extraño ya que María no estaba en el taller no Betty, solo Lucy que iba a ser la protagonista de la obra.

Valla, valla, pero que agradable sorpresa al encontrarte aquí― me dijo peligrosamente María, mi corazón estaba que latía a mil por hora. Betty y Lucy me agarraron de los brazos y yo solo forcejeaba, María se acerco a mí y me dio una fuerte cachetada, me agarro de la cara y me miro con odio― te dije que no te acercaras a Jasper, porque si no te iba a ir muy mal, pero claro teníamos que esperar a que te despegaras del, y miren te dejo abandonada y desprotegida, que grave error―y dicho esto me golpeo en el estomago sacándome todo el aire. Tenía que salir de ahí porque si no me iría muy mal. Recordé las tácticas de defensa personal, así que rápidamente le di un patada a Betty y otra a Lucy y las empuje para salir corriendo, María me agarro del brazo y yo solo la rasguñe duro, y la empuje con la poca fuerza que tenia, después de eso Salí corriendo por los pasillo mire hacia atrás y ahí venían las tres, corrí con todas mi fuerzas, al mirar la salida corrí mas rápido pero Betty me alcanzo y me empujo haciendo que yo perdiera el equilibrio y rodara las escaleras que habían en la entrada del colegio. Caí contra el suelo y mi cabeza sangraba, María vino y me miro con una sonrisa burlona, me iba a dar una cachetada pero una mano se lo impidió, y esa mano era de Jasper que la miraba con odio. Ellas solo lo miraron con miedo y se fueron corriendo al auto de María.

Alice, ¿Estás bien? ―me pregunto preocupadamente, yo solo asentí, y el miro mi herida en mi frente― ven vamos― dicho esto me ayudo a pararme y nos dirigimos adentro del colegio, caminamos y entramos al baño de mujeres, a estas horas no había casi nadie en el colegio. Le di mi pañuelo que siempre andaba conmigo, lo humedeció con agua y me limpio cuidadosamente la herida, fue a la enfermería que ya debía estar cerrada, pero al parecer el logro entrar, no le pregunte como. Me puso una curita ya que la herida no era tan grande. Después de eso nos dirigimos a mi casa en silencio, entramos y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, ya era usual que Jasper estuviera en la casa, mi nana lo acepto y le dijo que me cuidara, ella cree que nosotros formamos una linda pareja, a mi padre le agrada mucho, dice que es un buen muchacho pero con mi madre es otra historia, dice que es una mala influencia para mí pero cuando se dio cuenta que sus padres eran dueños de muchas tiendas y centro comerciales lo acepto con gusto como mi mejor amigo. Entramos a mi habitación y yo me dirigí a mi baño, me cambie de ropa, y me mire al espejo, tenía unos cuantos moretones en la cara, me eche maquillaje y estos ya no eran visibles. Salí del baño y Jasper estaba pensativo en mi cama, me acosté junto a él, ya que hacia frio el nos encobijo con mi sabana, pasaron los minutos y seguíamos en silencio

¿Desde cuándo? ―pregunto Jasper, sobresaltándome, yo solo lo mire interrogadoramente, el me miro sin expresión alguna― ¿Desde cuándo ellas te golpean?

Bueno…―murmure, suspire y lo mire a los ojos que pedían con ansias una explicación― desde que entre al colegio, todos me apodaron "la hermana suicida", ya mi hermana se había suicidado, María junto con las otras dos, me molestaban constantemente, me decían palabras hirientes sobre mi hermana o sobre mí misma, me molestaban en los pasillos, ya sea empujándome, o haciendo que mis libros se cayeran, cuando tu entraste al colegio, las cosas cambiaron, ya que tú te habías sentando a la par mía en historia y caminabas conmigo María se puso molesta ya que tu le gustas, ese mismo día antes de entrar a física fui al baño y me encontré con María, Netty y Lucy, me golpearon muy fuertemente y María me amenazo, si yo te volvía a hablar o algo por el estilo, ellas me iban a golpear peor, por eso es que te ignore toda esa semana, no quería mas problemas, y justamente ese mismo día mi madre me trato mal y me golpeo igual, y pues al parecer hoy María y su sequito iban a cumplir lo que me prometieron si yo te volvía a hablar, pero bueno no me hicieron mucho daño ya que use las técnicas de autodefensa que me enseñaste― le dije con una media sonrisa, el solo miro el techo pensativamente, así pasamos mas o menos una media hora, ya no aguantaba que él estuviera así, por lo tanto me di la vuelta en la cama y unas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, tenía miedo de perder a Jasper, miedo a que prefiriera a María antes que a mí, miedo de todo. A los pocos minutos sentí que Jasper me abrazaba por detrás y me daba un beso en la mejilla consolándome

Shhh… cálmate todo va a estar bien―me susurro al oído, me di la vuelta y llore en su pecho por unos minutos

Tengo miedo― murmure― miedo a que me odies, a que prefieras a María en vez de a mí, miedo a perderte

Alice, nunca te odiaría, y jamás preferiría a María antes que a ti, ella nunca me intereso como nada, y por nada del mundo me perderás mi niña― me dijo cariñosamente, yo solo lo abrase fuertemente, la verdad es que cada día con cada palabra me enamoraba mas y mas de Jasper

Después de todo eso, Jasper se fue, y yo solo me fui a dormir y en llave la puerta siempre lo hacía antes de irme a acostar. A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, sin contar que no mire en todo el día a María y a su sequito. Asi paso toda la semana sin María y su sequito rondando por ahí. Jasper me dijo que no se iba a quedar callado y fue con el director para decirle lo sucedido, al mirarme la herida y los moretones en la cara y en los brazos, expulsaron a María, Netty y Lucy. Y advirtieron a todos que si practicaban el acoso escolar iban a ser expulsados del colegio.

Era sábado por la noche y tenía una "salida de amigos" con Jasper íbamos a ir a ver una pelicula y después a cenar. Me llamo y hablamos por casi media hora, pero lo que me dijo me dejo en shock, antes de colgar dijo que nos veríamos en nuestra cita, wii dijo que era una cita, estaba tan emocionada que grite como loca, me dirigí a mi habitación y me arregle, me puse un vestido celeste que en la cintura llevaba un lazo crema, con unos tacones no tan alto crema, me peina mi pelo y solo me puse un diadema, me maquille naturalmente. Agarre mi bolso y ahí metí mi celular, dinero, las llaves de la casa y mi brillo. Me di un último vistazo y me sonreí. Me sobresalte ya que oí que la puerta se cerró fuertemente, asustada me di la vuelta y mire a mi madre que estaba borracha, había olvidado cerrar la puerta con seguro. Mi madre se acerco peligrosamente donde mí y me arrebato el bolso saco todo lo que tenia ahí y miro mi celular al parecer Jasper me estaba llamando, ella en vez de colgar, lo tiro al suelo y lo machuco con sus tacones, yo solo la mire sorprendida. Sin previo aviso me dio una fuerte cachetada, y me tiro al piso, me golpeo en los brazos, en el estomago, y en la cabeza con sus tacones, yo solo gritaba y lloraba.

Tu noviecito no te podrá salvar de esta niñita, ya que le dije que tú te habías ido con otro chico hace poco, si hubieras visto su cara estaba destrozado― me dijo burlonamente, yo solo la mire con odio y rencor, me agarro fuertemente del brazo y me estrello contra la pared después me dio otra cachetada muy fuerte― creías que con él te podrías escapar eh, por supuesto que no, ¿Qué pensarían, si la hija de una multimillonaria y buena madre se escapara de su casa?, malas cosas querida, hay que guardar las apariencias, así que esto solo es un aviso― dicho esto me dio otra cachetada mas fuerte y se fue de mi habitación.

Llore desconsoladamente, ya no tenía a nadie, mi padre estaba de viaje y no volvía si no en unas semanas, nana estaba de vacaciones y ahora perdí a Jasper de echo que ahora me debe de estar odiando. Sin muchas fuerzas y creyendo que no tenía nada, busque entre mis cosas, y encontré una navaja, en ese instante no sabía lo que iba a ser, o bueno si sabía, quería a acabar con mi vida, ya no soportaba a mi madre y sus golpes, que mi padre no estuviera cuando mas lo necesito, y que haiga perdido a la única persona que amaba con locura, Jasper. Pero no me podía matar así como así, si haberme despedido así que fui a la habitación de mis padres con dificultad agarre el teléfono de mi madre y me fui directo a mi habitación, le puse seguro a la puerta. Marque el teléfono del hotel donde mi padre estaba, contesto la secretaria y me puso directamente a mi padre

¿hola? ―dijo mi padre por el teléfono a mi solo se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, a diferencia de mi madre, mi padre cambio y volvió a ser el mismo conmigo pero nunca fue el mismo con mi madre

Papa ―murmure ya al borde del llanto

¿Alice?, ¿hija estas bien? ― me dijo preocupadamente

Papa, perdón, yo te amo mucho eres el mejor padre del mundo nunca lo olvides, pero tengo que despedirme, lo siento mucho hacer lo mismo que hiso Cynthia pero ya no aguanto a mi madre, perdón te amo y siempre estaré contigo― le dije en forma de despedida

Alice, cariño no― y antes que digiera algo mas corte la llamada, estaba llorando, me calme y a la siguiente persona en llamar fue a Jasper, su numero me lo sabía de memoria, tarde en responder

¿Hola?, ¿Quién habla? ―pregunto Jasper por teléfono, yo solo me puse a llorar fuertemente― ¿Alice?

Si, Jasper soy yo, yo solo no me podía ir así sin despedirme, lo siento mucho pero ya no aguanto a mi madre, todo lo que te dijo ella era mentira, yo… perdóname pero ya no puedo mas con todo esto, nunca lo olvides siempre estaré contigo, fuiste alguien muy especial para mí― dije en medio del llanto― Te amo― dicho esto corte la llamada, me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, nunca le había dicho a Jasper "te amo", y justo cuando se lo dije el destino o mas bien dicho yo, nos separara. Me seque las lágrimas y agarre una foto donde salíamos mi hermana y yo de pequeñas junto con mi padre y otra donde salíamos Jasper y yo abrazados en el parque. Agarre la navaja y me corte fuertemente, grite por el dolor, lo seguí intentando varias veces, cada vez las cortadas eran mas fuertes y profundas, hasta que ya no sentía nada, solo sentía una paz profunda y me gustaba, solté la navaja y me acosté en el piso, mire por ultima vez mi habitación, y pensé que me reuniría con Cynthia, mire la foto donde salía junto con Jasper

Te amo Jasper―murmure con poca energía. Cerré los ojos y lo último que escuche fue que alguien abría la puerta con una patada, las sirenas de la ambulancia y uno voz que me decía que fuera fuerte. Yo solo me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Desperté con un dolor en las muñecas, parpadee muchas veces y vi que estaba en hospital, tenía un respirador artificial, una maquina conectada y unas vendas en mi muñecas, me toque las vendas y recordé todo, desde la pelea con mi madre hasta donde yo me había suicidado. A mi lado había alguien dormido, era mi padre.

Papa―dije suavemente, el se despertó y me miro muy feliz y con mucho amor, me abrazo y me beso la cara repitiendo "estas viva", se separo de mi y llamo a la enfermera, vino junto al doctor, me reviso y dijo que mis signos vitales estaban bien, mire fijamente a mi padre que estaba haciendo una llamada, al terminarla se sentó a la par mía― ¿Qué ocurrió?

Bueno, cuando me llamaste estuve muy preocupado Salí corriendo del hotel y me fui en el primero vuelo, cuando llegue a la casa, tu madre estaba borracha en el sillón le pregunto por ti y dijo que la ambulancia te había llevado, suspire aliviado, la agarre y pues llame a la policía, y la tienen detenida, cuando llegue al hospital, estaban tratando de que tu vivieras, le agradecí mucho a Jasper ya que él había llamado a la ambulancia y el te encontró en tu cuarto desangrándote, llevas un mes en el hospital ya que tus cortadas fueron muy profundas

¿Y Jasper?, ¿Dónde está?

Fue a cambiarse a su casa, nunca se despego de ti, es muy atento contigo― me dijo cariñosamente― ok, Alice tienes que dar tu declaración contra tu madre, ¿está bien?, solo diles a los policías lo que te hiso y ella nunca estará en nuestra vida, yo ya pedí el divorcio así que los policías están afuera, tu solo colabora y listo cariño― yo solo asentí. Entraron los policías y les explique detalladamente lo que sucedió, después de irse, mi padre recibió otra llamada.

¿Está todo bien? ― le pregunte suavemente, el solo me miro preocupado

Bueno, ya que la verdad es que no quería seguir en esta ciudad, ya que hay muchos malos recuerdos, quisiera que nos mudemos― murmuro preocupado por mi reacción yo solo asentí, ya que yo tampoco quería seguir en esta ciudad

¿A dónde nos mudaremos? ― susurre

Paris― yo solo lo mire sorprendida, yo siempre quise ir a Paris, pero ¿vivir?, ¿Qué pasaría con el colegio?, y lo mas importante ¿Qué pasaría con Jasper? ― en Paris hay un internado, para chicas con problemas de maltrato escolar y familiar, quiero internarte ahí para que puedas superar todo lo que te ocurrió estos últimos años, y que puedas salir adelante, recuerda que lo que mas me interesa es tu bienestar― me dijo lentamente, yo solo asentí comprendiéndolo.

Ok, nos iremos a Paris― murmure después de unos minutos. Creo que es lo mejor, estar alejados de aquí, mi padre tendría un mejor trabajo y podría conocer a alguien más, y yo pues estaría superando todo lo que pase estos años. Mi padre solo me sonrió en forma de agradecimiento―pero tengo que pedirte un enorme favor

Claro princesa, ¿Cuál?

Quiero que prohíbas que Jasper me visite cuando este en el hospital, no podría mirarlo a la cara y decirle que me iré a vivir a Paris― le dije con lagrimas, el solo asintió y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Es lo mejor, ya que si lo vuelvo a ver me enamoraría mas de él y lo que quiero ahora es olvidar todo de mi pasado, pero no lo quiero olvidar a él, es lo mejor ya que tiene la oportunidad de conocer a alguien mejor y que no tenga tantos problemas.

Mi padre fue a ordenar todo lo del hospital y le prohibieron las visitas a Jasper, el según mi padre, no entendía y se fue destrozada, yo solo me odiaba a mi misma por hacerle pasar todo eso.

Después de unas semanas Salí del hospital, mi padre y yo fuimos a casa por última vez a arreglar las maletas, guarde toda mi ropa, mis pertenencias, y en una cajita celeste guarde todas mis fotos incluyendo donde salía con Jasper. Salimos de nuestra ahora antigua casa, la miramos por última vez y recordé todos los buenos y malos momentos que pase en ella, con lagrimas en los ojos me monte al carro de mi padre. Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y nos montamos al avión, cuando despegaba el avión mire por la ventanilla la ciudad.

Adiós Jasper―susurre tristemente. Cerré los ojos y pensé en la nueva vida que me esperaba.

.

.

.

**_5 años después_**

Hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 24. En estos últimos 5 años han pasado muchas cosas, cuando vine a Paris fue todo un cambio. A los pocos días entre al internado, la verdad no era tan malo, era como un colegio normal, solo que dormías ahí y tenias al día dos sesiones con la psicóloga. En el internado conocí a dos grandiosas chicas Rosalie y Bella. Eran muy buenas pero al igual que mi con un pasado oscuro. Rosalie fue violada a los 17 años y tenía 2 años de estar en el internado, mientras Bella sufría de acoso escolar y fue internada al tener 13 años, por lo tanto tenía 5 años de estar ahí. Congeniamos instantáneamente, Rosalie le encantaba las compras y los autos, era muy independiente, Bella por otro lado era más callada y le gustaba leer en vez de ir a comprar. En los 5 años que estuve en ese internado ellas se hicieron mis amigas casi hermanas. Mi padre conoció a una mujer llamada Elisa McCarty y tenía 2 grandiosos hijos Emmett que es un niño atrapado en cuerpo de oso, es muy cariñoso y bromista es un año mayor que yo pero pareciera que fuera 10 años menor que yo, es como mi hermano mayor y Bree una linda niña que en ese entonces tenía 10 años, es muy simpática per reservada, le gusta salir y nadar, le apasiona la natación. Al cabo de 4 años de relación mi padre y Elisa se casaron, y en verdad Elisa es muy buena madre, me quiere como si fuera su hija, y yo la quiero como si fuera mi madre. Ahora Elisa está esperando un hijo de mi padre, y viven junto con Bree en una hermosa casa, claro que yo los fin de semana las paso con ellos.

Hace unas dos semanas que había salido del internado, Bella había salido hace un año y medio, y Rosalie hace seis meses. Cuando Salí del internado busque trabajo ya que quería valerme por mi misma, y me dieron un trabajo en la revista Vogue como diseñadora, yo anteriormente les había mandado unos bosquejos y me aceptaron con gusto, Rosalie tiene un taller y es muy exitoso, mi hermano Emmett es abogado, lo sé es muy raro, pero es lo que a él le gusta, el sale con Rosalie hace tres meses y están felices juntos, Bella por otra parte es maestra en un colegio muy prestigioso en Paris, hace un año que sale con un chico llamado Edward al parecer ellos se conocían desde pequeños y siempre se gustaron, claro con una ayudita de Rosalie y mía salieron, y ahora su relación es seria, hasta viven juntos en el mismo departamento, bueno Edward es un chico amable, le tengo mucho cariño, el trabaja como doctor en un hospital que es de su familia.

Estoy en mi departamento, ya que los chicos organizaron una fiesta para mí en un buen club, me puse un vestido negro pegado, unos tacones morados, me alise mi ahora larga melena, me puse unos accesorios y me maquille natural. Agarre mi chaqueta y mi bolso junto con las llaves de mi porsche amarillo, y me fui a buscar a Rosalie ya que ella vivía en un departamento junto al mío, Emmett vivía en el departamento de enfrente ya que mi padre nos convenció para que así nos cuidáramos mutuamente. Bella y Edward vivían en un departamento alejado de los nuestros, pero vivíamos todos cerca ya que nos hemos vuelto muy unidos. Salimos todos y cada quien se monto en su respectivo carro, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron en el BMW m3 rojo de Rosalie, Bella y Edward en el volvo de el ultimo susodicho, y yo en mi preciado carro. La noche nos la pasamos genial, bailando y disfrutando la noche. Del club salimos un poco tarde, al llegar a mi departamento me dirigí a mi habitación, y mire las fotos que tenía en una repisa, unas con mi padre, con mi hermana, otras con las chicas en el internado, otras con Elisa, la que me encantaba era una donde nos las tomaron hace un año, salíamos Elisa y mi padre abrazados, Bree, Emmett y yo sentados en el césped de nuestra casa, nos mirábamos como una verdadera familia, y por ultimo mire la foto donde salíamos Jasper y yo abrazados, la agarre y una lagrima salía por mi ojo, lo extrañaba mucho, el estaría muy orgulloso de mi. Puse la foto en su lugar, me puse la pijama y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me bañe y puse un vestido floreado celeste, unas bailarinas cremas, me alise mi cabello, y me puse brillo labial, iba a pasar la tarde con mis padres y Bree. Agarre mi bolso y Rosalie me llamo por teléfono

¡Rosalie! ―dije animadamente por el teléfono saliendo de mi departamento

¡Alice!, oye necesito un gran favor

¡Claro! Dime ¿Cuál?

¿Te acuerdas que te mencione que tenía un hermano gemelo?

Si me acuerdo

Bueno, el viene hoy a visitarme y pues se mudara conmigo, y quería saber si tú podrías hablar con tu jefa y preguntarle si lo podía contratar, el es de confianza y sería un buen contador, por favor

Bueno, veré que puedo hacer― le dije enciendo mi auto, ella automáticamente grito y me dio las gracias, después de colgar me dirigí a la casa de mi padre.

Toda la tarde la pase en risas, mi padre realizo un picnic, en honor a mi cumpleaños fue grandioso, mientras mi padre y Elisa estaban en su burbuja personal, estuve platicando con Bree y ella me conto que le gustaba un chico llamado Diego pero temía perderlo ya que son mejores amigos desde hace muchos años, yo le dije que no se preocupara que por la forma en que él, la mira es como si estuvieran destinados el uno para el otro. Ella me dio las gracias y las pasamos divertido, después del picnic decidí salir a comer un helado o algo por el estilo así que fui junto con Bree a comprar unos helados y después nos dirigimos a un parque que había a unas pocas cuadras de mi departamento. Nos sentamos en una banca y Bree se encontró con Diego que al parecer él quería hablar con ella, así que les di un poco de privacidad, y camine por un rato. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien, y caí al suelo y mi helado se ensucio de tierra.

¡Oye! Mira por donde caminas― dije sacudiéndome el vestido

Lo siento―dijo aquella voz que hace 5 años no había escuchado, levante la vista y valla sorpresa era Jasper con quien había chocado, el me miro sorprendido y me ayudo a levantarme. Cuando me levante el me miro fijamente y yo solo me sonroje, me sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente, al separarnos mire que el tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos se las seque y le sonríe cariñosamente― ¡Alice!, te eh buscado todo este tiempo, te extrañe mucho

Llevo bastante tiempo esperándote

Lo siento señorita― dijo pícaramente, yo solo me reí y él me miro fijamente y acariciando mi pelo― ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?, ¿Por qué prohibiste que te viera en el hospital?

Yo…lo lamento mucho Jasper―murmure penosamente mirando al suelo, el me subió la barbilla buscando una explicación, tome su mano y sentí que estaba en el lugar perfecto como si nada hubiera ocurrido― Vamos a la heladería, allí te explicare todo.

Al llegar a la heladería Jasper compro dos helados, y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de las otras, le explique todo lo que ocurrió desde lo de mi madre hasta lo del hospital, el se enojo ya que no me había despedido de él y había prohibido que me viera pero después entendió porque lo hice y solo me consoló y me abraso, como había extrañado sus abrazos. Caminamos por el parque y nos sentamos en una banca a hablar se nuestras vidas, le conté lo del internado, mi padre y de mi trabajo, el me conto lo que le había pasado en los últimos años, y que casualidad su hermana gemela es nada mas y nada menos que Rosalie, así que lo veré muy seguido. Estábamos en silencio mirando a la gente pasar, de pronto el me agarro la mano y yo instintivamente me sonroje.

Te extrañe mucho―murmuro Jasper

Igual yo

Sabes no puedo creer, que después de tantos años todavía sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti Alice― suspiro él, yo solo lo mire con mucha sorpresa y felicidad

¿Y que sientes por mi Jasper? ―dije cerca de el

Esto―dicho esto agarro mi nuca, y me beso, fue un beso lento con mucho amor, se separo de mí y me miro fijamente a los ojos― Te amo

Yo también te amo―y nos abrazamos los dos. Podrían pasar días, meses, años e incluso siglos pero siempre nos amaremos como el primer día que nos vimos.

_"Todos como seres humanos debemos amarnos, no odiarnos. Algunos jóvenes sufren de bullying y el maltrato familiar, callan por miedo, uno no hay guardar silencio, hay que amarnos y por eso hay que decir NO, no al maltrato, no a las burlas, a no todo lo que nos haga daño. A todos aquellos que practiquen el bullying o el maltrato hay que reflexionar ya que esto nos destruye como personas, hay que parar esto. Todos aquellos que sufren de esto hablen con sus padres o alguien cercano porque ellos los pueden ayudar y puede ser su última oportunidad de ser felices."_

* * *

**Gracias por leer este one shoot, si te gusto antes de irte deja un review :3**


End file.
